Blackwatch
Blackwatch is a military force and the main antagonist faction in the Prototype videogame series. Their objective is to contain the viral outbreak of the Blacklight Virus. However, despite that, they will also murder innocent people to complete their objectives. Overview Officially, Blackwatch does not exist - it is a black operations unit that is given free reign when it comes to containing viral outbreaks. The organization has access to vast stockpiles of military arsenal and experimental technologies, in addition to controlling the most refined information control technologies, vital to preserving the ignorance of the American public. However, following the initial Manhattan outbreak, they became publicly known, though the extent of their atrocities remains a well-kept secret. Furthermore, they have full authority over American military forces and local police when it comes to biological warfare - they can request any information and any amount of military forces to serve under their command, as exemplified by their use of United States Marine Corps on Manhattan Island. Each member of the organization is single-mindedly dedicated to its goal and fully believes that it justifies the means, no matter how distasteful they are. As such, Blackwatch soldiers will execute infected humans without hesitation, use area of effect weapons in urban areas and deploy heavy armor and gunships in crowded areas just to destroy a single Runner. They will also not hesitate to firebomb city blocks just to suppress the infection, regardless of other military and civilian presence. Some members have even been noted as possessing a cruel and sadistic glee while doing so. This approach earns them the ire of any jointly deployed military forces, who usually consider them gung-ho, barbarians, tyrants, bloodthirsty psychopaths, and even Nazis. In the year following the initial outbreak in Manhattan and during the second outbreak, Blackwatch has descended into even further amoral actions and methods, performing such atrocities as kidnapping innocent civilians for Gentek's experiments, many of which consisted of simply locking them in rooms with particularly vicious forms of Infected and watching them get torn apart. Additionally, Blackwatch showed clear disregard for the lives of regular military personnel once more, frequently sending United States Marines on downright suicidal missions in the form of pointless patrols. The Blackboxes Heller found throughout New York Zero included recordings of even further unethical activities, including a Blackwatch soldier shooting an autistic boy, simply because he wouldn't speak when asked to in order to prove he wasn't infected. Another recorded a Blackwatch soldier shooting a woman immediately after warning her he was authorized to use lethal force if she didn't step back and being unhelpful despite the woman stating she was merely looking for her boyfriend, while yet another recorded Colonel Rooks threatening to discipline a soldier over saving a woman from being raped, regarding his actions as merely the equivalent of saving a cow or lab rat. A recording of Colonel Rooks had him explicitly stating that it wasn't their responsibility to police the refugees, even when they started killing each other, while another had him rather indifferent to the existence of a brothel established to serve the Blackwatch troopers. There was also a recording of an officer berating a subordinate for accidentally shooting an entire family, not on moral or ethical grounds, but because he was wasting ammo by doing so. Gallery Images Pro1 Blackwatch Soldiers.png Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Totalitarians Category:Enforcer Category:Arrogant Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Necessary Evil Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genocidal Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath